


You Mattered

by SgtLeppard



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Nohr | Conquest Route, ish, lazzy's only there for a little bit, let's be real the dawn dragon is actually the ellimist, no one asked for this but i had to do it, rachel is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: Near death, Oboro is visited by the patron god of Hoshido.





	You Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who's fans of both Fates and Animorphs have probably noticed how similar Rachel and Oboro are, so I kinda did a thing

Defending the wall was proving more and more difficult the longer the battle raged on. Oboro began to grow worried that the Nohrian forces might breach the wall. She ground her teeth and sliced through enemy soldier after enemy soldier with her naginata. So long as she still fought, she would not allow that traitor and his Nohrian scum army to get past her. Her liege was depending on her. All of Hoshido was depending on her. Nohr had to be stopped.

She was soon met with a grey-haired mercenary and the two traded blows. She couldn't begin to fathom his fighting style. Fancy footwork and... pirouettes? Something a dancer might do, but it was unfamiliar. It certainly wasn't Nohrian in origin. Maybe he wasn't Nohrian at all, but Oboro didn't have the luxury of wondering why. He fought for Nohr, and that was what mattered.

The mercenary danced around her, parrying every blow of her naginata. How could he do that? He should be at a disadvantage, and yet he wasn't. It wasn't going to stop her.

He flashed a flirtatious, yet deadly grin. "Shall we dance?" With a cry, he slipped past her defences and struck true, cutting right through her chestplate and slicing her torso open, then left her to crumple to the ground unceremoniously, bleeding out onto the stone that made up the wall.

Her vision blurred as she stared up at the slowly darkening sky. She was dying, she knew it. There would be no saving her, as the remaining shrine maidens were nowhere near last she checked.

_"Oboro."_

The voice was soft, cutting through the cacophony of the battle around her. It called to her again and again, each time the battle growing softer to her ears until all she heard was the voice.

Then it -- _he_ \-- appeared. He seemed elderly with an eternal patience about him. Oboro knew there was no mistaking who this had to be.

"The Dawn Dragon," she whispered weakly.

He nodded. _"One of many names I am known as,"_ he spoke without actually speaking.

Oboro looked at him, eyes beginning to glaze over. "Dawn Dragon, tell me... Was this worth it...?"

The Dawn Dragon nodded sagely.

"But Nohr..."

_"It no longer matters, Oboro,"_ he said. _"Nohr would have won even if you were not struck down."_

That didn't exactly comfort her, but she was too weak to complain. "But... what about me? Did... did I matter...?"

He stared off at a point beyond her. In the clouds behind him, Oboro could barely make out the shape of a girl about her age. She appeared Nohrian through and through with her fair skin and blonde hair, but something told her that, like the dancing mercenary that landed the fatal blow, she wasn't. She could almost read the same question from her lips. She got the impression that this was not the first time the Dawn Dragon had been asked this question, and it would not be the last.

After a moment of silence, he returned his gaze to her slowly fading form. _"Yes, Oboro. You mattered. Regardless of the war's outcome, you mattered. Hoshido will remember you always."_

That brought a small smile to her face. She would die a warrior's death and be remembered for it. She made a difference in the war against Nohr. "That's good," she mumbled, speech slurring. "Thank you..."

Her eyes slowly slid shut as she exhaled her last breath, slipping away into death's warm embrace.


End file.
